


Дерьмоподобная вечность

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Heavy Metal (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тайлеру удалось получить бессмертие.
Relationships: Tyler/Julie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Дерьмоподобная вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Это был квест "написать что-то умное про злобных, тупых и поверхностных долбоебов" высочайшего уровня сложности.

Вечность может быть очень долгой, если коротать ее одному.  
Но, пожалуй, было недостаточно того, что есть, с кем ее разделить.  
Первые лет десять Тайлера искренне развлекало исполнение обещания «Трахать и убивать эту суку. Каждый день, каждый час». Она так забавно орала и материлась. Пыталась дать сдачи или хотя бы плюнуть в рожу. А потом захлебывалась своей кровью, и из ее горла вырывалось только бессвязное бульканье. Регенерировала, и все повторялось снова. Раз за разом. Раз за разом. Превратилось в рутину и перестало доставлять какой-либо кайф. Стало омерзительно. Все надоело. Все, в чем раньше было так много смысла. Вечность дала понять, что его больше нет.  
Немного развлекали ее попытки побега и мести. Ненадолго. Потом все возвращалось в привычное русло. И даже понравилось умирать от ее рук. Каждый раз Тайлер надеялся, что смерть и правда придет, и этот ад прекратится. Но перед глазами снова возникала перекошенная рожа агрессивной суки. Ей все это дерьмо до сих пор доставляло кайф.  
Потом они снова менялись местами. Он вгрызался в ее плоть, чувствуя на губах опротивевший привкус крови. Она орала и проклинала, но тряслась и сжималась от боли, даря наслаждение двигающемуся в ней хую. Тайлер кончал, а потом садился рядом и смотрел, как ее тело привычно возвращается в нормальное состояние. В какой-то момент он задался вопросом, как все это работает с биологической точки зрения. Но не было ни ума, ни оборудования, чтобы попробовать это понять. Поэтому он каждый раз просто сидел и смотрел. Опустошенный. Осознающий, что вечность уже не очень-то и нужна.  
Гребаный Уроборос вымер. Звездолеты превратились в груду обломков. Десятилетия, столетия... Ни хрена не менялось. В существовании не осталось смысла. Хоть тогда и казалось достаточным просто иметь кого-то, кого можно пиздить и трахать. Очень давно. Когда проклятый ключ свел с ума.  
Впервые за тысячелетие Тайлер осознал, что у него вообще никогда не было ума. А ебаная вечность заставила просто прозреть.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он, ощутив, что больше не хочет называть эту храбрую и отчаянную женщину «ебаной сукой».  
Она дернулась в цепях и посмотрела, как на психа. Но все же ответила:  
\- Джули.  
Да, это было внезапно. Наверно, даже для него самого.  
\- Джули, - повторил он, удивляясь, что до сих пор способен связно мыслить и говорить. - Тебе еще хочется меня убивать?  
Она не поняла вопроса. Неужели ей правда не надоело за тысячу лет?  
\- Ты отнял мой дом. Мою планету, моих близких. Конечно, блять, мне хочется тебя убивать.  
\- Но этого нет так давно. Ты еще помнишь их лица? Родные места? Хоть что-то?  
Джули напряглась и помрачнела. На лице ее на миг мелькнула ярость. А потом она через силу ответила:  
\- Нет. Ничего.  
Тайлер встал и подошел к ней. Она оскалилась, ожидая повторения бесконечной пытки. Но он освободил ее из цепей, и было уже плевать, что будет потом.  
\- Нахуй это все, - устало изрек он, садясь обратно на жесткую кровать в пещере ящеров. - Я заебался проживать дерьмоподобную вечность. Лучше бы я сдох и отправился в ад.  
Джули еще была способна что-то чувствовать. Ярость и ненависть. Но сейчас на ее лице явственно читалось удивление.  
Тайлер не знал, чем еще занять себя на этой пустой планете, кроме как ее истязаниями. Но от этого уже тошнило. И он больше не мог все это выносить.  
\- Давай поговорим, - предложил он, в глубине души надеясь, что она согласится. И впервые за последние столетия испытал тусклую вспышку счастья, когда она неуверенно ответила:  
\- Давай.


End file.
